Evergreen
by Divinia Serit
Summary: Red Badge AU. “Your client also has no family in state and is considered a flight risk. She’ll be taken to Valley State and placed in a secure cell for her own protection unless bail is met.” Jane/Lisbon
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Evergreen**  
**Author: Divinia Serit**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairing: Jane/Lisbon (duh!)**  
**Spoilers: Red Badge AU**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist belongs to Bruno Heller and CBS. Written for entertainment purposes only!**

**A/N: Whew! I couldn't stay away from angst for too long! And now I know way too much about California's court proceedings, murder, and sentencing requirements. If anyone looks at my search history, they'd probably be disturbed! Hahahahaha. Anyways, I had a hard time digging up actual court transcripts so most of my information is taken from government websites and educational journals. Valley State Prison is a real women's prison in California. I've tried to be as accurate as possible, but I'm sure I've made mistakes! Chalk it up to fiction.**

**The prompt is courtesy of tromana who wanted a Red Badge AU, although I actually stole it from her… She was going to give it to someone else, but I couldn't resist! I was instantly intrigued! It takes place in the middle of Red Badge- Jane didn't hypnotize Lisbon and so no plan to flush out Dr. Carmen was ever created. It may be updated rather slowly thanks to the Secret Santa Challenge I'm working on, but I'll write as quickly as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

_Evergreen: remaining persistently green throughout the year; enduring._

How did it get this bad?

Her eyes fixated on her trembling hands that were tightly clutched in her lap. It was the only thing that hinted towards the rushing anxiety that threatened to overtake her. She could feel the numbness spreading up her arms, the sharp pain becoming more and more uncomfortable. Flexing her fingers, she pressed her palms against the soft material of the black slacks tailored to her small frame. The clothing was unfamiliar. She would much rather be clad in her day to day denim and blazer set, and not dressed up as if she was an exhibit in a zoo. But, appearances mattered- especially on days like today.

The chair dug into her back as she tried to quietly shift her weight. She felt restless. Caged. And although she tried to focus on the biting words from the district attorney, she found her mind growing fuzzier and fuzzier. She was grateful for the past decision to keep her hair long. Swinging across her face, it provided a semblance of a barrier toward the foul-mouthed vultures eager for a story. The majority of the media had been banned from the courtroom, but it was still overflowing with spectators. She dared not look up to see just how many were enjoying this mockery of the justice system.

She shouldn't be here. She was innocent. She clung to the tiny shred of hope that the jury would see through the murky evidence and realize that she was being set-up. That something like this went against every fiber of her being. She built her life around the fact that societal rules must be followed, and justice was left to the courts. She was not an executioner, merely a decorated officer who apprehended suspects and pieced together the puzzle that was crime. She accepted it. Without rules, her life would descend into chaos, but she never thought she would see the day when her own system of rules would bite her in the ass. Even she had to admit the evidence against her was astronomical.

Biting her lip, the coppery tang of metallic blood filled her mouth and she lifted her hand to blot at her mouth. She was transfixed by the red smear across the back of her right hand, and cursed her inner weakness that craved something, anything, to feel alive. It wasn't a dream. No amount of pinching or silent screaming would wake her up. Instead, she was subdued. Embarrassed by the fact she couldn't even bear to look anyone in the eye. It was hard enough to hold herself together with the constant barrage of questions, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the relative silence of the courtroom.

Time flew quickly, and she wasn't fully aware of the proceedings. She was resigned to the fact that for once she wouldn't be able to control the outcome. It wasn't that she was giving up. That would be way too unlikely even if she hit rock bottom. She was just… overwhelmed. No one believed her. Her boss had turned his back on her, and she didn't even have an inkling of an idea for getting out of this mess. Jane had already hired the best lawyer money could provide, and even though she tried to deny the favor in lieu of the usual bureau lawyers, she was suddenly grateful for their expertise.

Looking up, she tried to swallow as the judge considered both sides. She wasn't even aware of the time. The only thing she knew was that her fate was in the hands of a stranger. Her mouth felt like cotton. Her tongue slightly swollen as she sucked in a sharp breath. She tried to focus on the man's mouth as it opened and closed, rattling off words that would seal her fate as she was pulled to her feet. She barely noticed as her lawyer reminded her it was just the preliminary hearing. With her excellent record he was sure the charges would be dropped. It was all circumstantial.

"Docket 1397 versus Teresa Lisbon will proceed to trail. Bond is set at $250,000."

She swayed. Her vision darkened as her lawyer grabbed her elbow. Loud whispers filled the room, and she vaguely was aware of the battle to drop the amount. She wanted to open her mouth and argue that she wasn't crazy. She was innocent, but nobody wanted to believe her. She forced her mouth to open only to find her throat constrict, tears painfully burning in her eyes. There was no way she could get a hold of that kind of money.

"This is ridiculous! Agent Lisbon is a decorated officer-"

"Your client also has no family in state and is considered a flight risk. She'll be taken to Valley State and placed in a secure cell for her own protection unless bail is met."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the officers approach and she quickly turned. A camera flash temporarily blinded her as she sought out her boss and mentor. She gripped the wooden railing, steadying herself, while her eyes darted around the crowded room. They're eyes locked. His mouth was set in a grim line as he stared at her in disappointment. He opened his mouth as if to acknowledge her before shaking his head slightly as he turned away.

"Boss!" she cried out hoarsely. "Virgil!" he paused, but didn't look back.

She tried to stand strong as judgments were made, rude comments thrown around about dirty cops. She choked back the bile that rose in her throat. Turning her head, she tried to avoid her team's gaze. Their faces frozen in her memory with haunted looks of acceptance. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?! She felt the bailiff's hand on her arm, ready to escort her to the back room to await prisoner transport. Her mind urged her to fight, to argue, to do anything other than show a willing acceptance of a false accusation.

She paused when a man reached out, brushing her arm. The officer shot the blond a dirty glare, but briefly slowed giving her a moment's time with her consultant. She forced herself to slow her breathing, to remain in control of her turbulent emotions. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she silently pleaded with him to get her out of this whole mess. To do something, anything. He trailed his finger down her cheek before slowly lifting her chin. The pad of his thumb gently glided across her trembling lip in an unusually intimate gesture. She felt a tug on her arm, and knew the bailiff was ready to move on.

"Jane-" Her voice cracked, and she mentally cursed the sign of weakness. "I didn't do it."

The courtroom door slammed behind her, and she winced as the metal handcuffs were clipped around her own wrists for a change. In a split second her world had come crashing down, and everything she had ever known and believed in had betrayed her. The memory of Jane's enigmatic expression flashed before her eyes. Once more, she was alone with no one to rely on but herself. She should have known. She was always alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whew! Sorry for the freakishly long delay everyone! But, I have a good excuse! I had surgery last week, and while I was on pain medication I could not get ANYTHING to flow. It was horrible! I swear, I deleted what I had written about three times. Hmph. So, this is a shorter chapter, but be prepared for a nice angst scene in the next chapter which will be much longer! I'm excited about that one. Hope everyone else is doing well! I missed y'all! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Special thanks to: CHIBI, NAMEDONE, LISBON69, TROMANA, BOUTONDOR, FIONABEAM, YABA, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, KAYAMIRA, GREYSANATOMYINTERN, ANNABELLE, and PHOENIXMAGIC. I had a lot of new reviewers for this story and I really appreciate y'all taking the time to leave a comment! I'm normally much better about updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist or Valley State Prison for Women which is a real prison in California.**

* * *

Chapter Two

She curled her fingers around the hem of the blue fabric of the inmate clothing. It was scratchy. She hated the way it felt against her skin. Cheap material that branded her as a common criminal. Worse really. According to everyone else, she was a murderer. Pulling her legs up on the small bed, she rested her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her shins. She felt strangely childish in this position, but who cared? It made her feel small. Safe. A memory danced in her mind causing her to close her eyes. As long as she was still and didn't take up a lot of space, it didn't hurt. It wasn't real. No one ever noticed the quiet girl in the corner. This time, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

She had been in jail for almost exactly twenty nine hours. Valley State Prison for Women was a huge, sprawling complex situated on six hundred and forty acres. It housed prisoners at almost every security level and offered services for pregnant inmates, as well as the mentally unstable. Thanks to the disheartening economic times it had become more and more overcrowded, but then again, what hadn't? The first thing she had done was to figure out the bell system used to time all meals and daily activities. With a structured time frame in place she was able to keep track of everything. It was a small gesture, but it made her feel like she had a semblance of control over her situation. After all, knowledge was power.

She winced when she accidentally brushed her lip with her knee. It hadn't taken them long to realize she couldn't be left alone and her security was quickly upgraded to Level IV. Unfortunately, it also meant she had little to do and no one to interact with, and she was already bored out of her mind. Her busted lip throbbed occasionally, and a guard had surprised her by providing her with some ice wrapped in a small cloth. Even if she was on the high security level, at least they deemed her safe and not a threat to herself or them. She chuckled at the thought. What was she going to do? MacGyver a way out of a secure cell with a normal ice pack?

With a sigh, she fell back and groaned as she hit the hard mattress. Staring at the ceiling, she debated the possibility of convincing someone to bring her some reading material since she wasn't even allowed outside her cell without an armed escort. That was the interesting component of being locked away when the majority of the inmates were here due to the CBI. Needless to say, she wasn't very popular among the other women. She let out a hollow chuckle. As if she cared what they thought. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she stifled a smile. It was no wonder they thought she was crazy. Hell, she already talked to herself and now she was laughing after hours of silence. Only a day, and she was already losing it.

She jumped when the scrape of a door being opened startled her from her reverie on her fluctuating mental state. Her eyes flickered to the door, as one of the more friendly guards approached. Sylvie was an older woman with a stern expression whose hard gaze had seen everything. She seemed to be one of those people that never let themselves get personally invested with their charges. She was also the only one in this godforsaken prison who seemed to believe her. Right now, she was the only beacon on hope in this dim place, Lisbon thought. With Sylvie on her side, she could at least ensure outside communication. She wasn't going to take this lying down. She'd fight with everything she had to prove her innocence.

Frowning, Lisbon slowly sat up and eyed Sylvie warily. This was a deviation in the schedule. With everything else crumbling around her, she wasn't sure she could take more change. The older woman offered a pleasant smile before gesturing for Lisbon to stand and expose her wrists. The metal cuffs clicked around her wrists and she found herself being shuffled down the long corridor. She didn't bother to question Sylvie. In a short amount of time, both women had developed a silent understanding. There was no need in wasting words on useless communication, just like there was no point in arguing over the handcuff protocol. It wouldn't change anything, so why waste the energy? In short, Lisbon had remained relatively mute the entire time she had been in custody.

"You have a visitor," the older woman finally rasped with a small wink.

Lisbon felt her lips curve up in a small smile as she was led to the patio. The patio was really the glossed over term the administration used for the small room where minimum security visits were allowed. The cuffs were removed and Lisbon was ushered inside the room, surprised at the fact that she had a visitor. Her lawyer had already dropped by, and had promised to contact her the next day. He assured her that they were doing their absolute best to move the trial to court as quickly as possible, and hopefully she would only be stuck in here for a few weeks at the most. She didn't let it show, but the thought made her physically sick. She still hadn't accepted the fact that she might be in jail for life… for a crime she didn't remember. Biting her lip uncertainly, she waited patiently for the other door to open, and her mouth dropped in shock as a familiar blond head of hair stumbled through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Hannah! I owe everyone a huge apology for this long delay! It was a combination of killer classes, a new job, two computer crashes, and a lost muse. But I think my muse is slowly making her way back now! Finally! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far. I'll never leave a story unfinished, and hopefully we won't have any more major delays! Unfortunately, I lost all my notes and research in computer crashes, so bear with me as I try to figure out all my stories once more!**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter: NAMEDONE, YABA, FAMOUS4IT, TROMANA, BOUTONDOR, FIONABEAM, MACISGATE, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, LISBON69, PHOENIXMAGIC1, HOLZ9364, MISSNITAGIRL, ANABELLE, CHIISANA MINAKO, FORTHECOAST, WATCHYOUWALK, EBONY10, INTHENAME, JASADIN, and HEARTWING.**

**A big thank you to HEARTWING for giving me a kick in the butt to update this story!**

**Special thanks to TRACIE, RACH, MICHELLE, CHIBI, and CAT for being so awesome and such great friends! I couldn't do it without you ladies!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Patrick Jane winced as he surveyed the prison yard. The serenity of the green fields and nearby forest was marred by barbed wire and lookout towers. Armed sentries were silhouetted in the fading sunlight giving a slightly ominous feel to the whole debacle. When he had inquired about visitor policies, he had been given a short, specific list detailing every moment of the meeting. Visiting days were Saturdays and Sundays, and thankfully he had been able to use his status as a consultant for the CBI to weasel in a contact visit meaning they would be allowed to talk in a more civilized manner for as long as necessary- or unless the room reached full capacity.

A hollow voice told him to proceed towards the counter where he scrawled his name and submitted to a security search. Inmates were not allowed to receive anything unless approved in advance, and he frowned when he was forced to leave a dime store novel with his belongings. He knew she would be bored by now, and although she would never admit it the novel would have briefly shifted her thoughts away from the situation. His expression tightened. This was absurd. And yet, there was nothing he could do at the moment. The bank would not approve the transfer of funds until next week. His portfolio manager had been furious with him over the shift in investments to cash. He didn't care about the money. He just hoped she could hold on until then.

The guard prodded him forward and he forced himself to adopt an easygoing smile as he was marched down the hall. He clenched his fist at the muttered insults about dirty cops. There was no need to react. He vowed not to do anything that would jeopardize his visit with Lisbon. His mind flashed back to the last time he saw her as she was dragged away from him in the courtroom, her eyes pleading for someone to do something. Anything. Hell, he knew she was capable of pulling the trigger. He had seen her shoot too many suspects in the past to completely clear his mind, but damn it, he knew she was innocent. He also knew a prolonged period of time in prison would destroy her.

He turned the corner and froze as the door in front of him was wrenched open. He willed his face to remain expressionless when he met the brunette's guarded gaze. Stumbling through the door, he stopped a few feet away from her unsure of how to proceed. With Lisbon, he was never fully comfortable in whether he was doing the right thing- not that he ever let her know. She'd never been very physical, but maybe after being in solitary she'd accept his touch. Should he hug her? Put a hand on her shoulder? Or would she recoil? He searched her face for anything that would give him a clue. She remained impassive, and her gaze flickered away from his and locked back on the blank wall beside her. He slowly expelled the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon quickly fought to contain her surprise when Jane entered the room. He caught her gaze and she held it briefly, before turning back to the wall. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, and she was tired of fighting the swirling emotions rising inside her. She had a feeling that if she accepted any form of comfort, no matter how much she longed for it, she would break down immediately. Inside here, that was something she could not allow to happen. She could almost feel Jane's disappointment at her lack of acknowledgment, and she tightened her lips. He moved closer, and she concentrated on the hypnotic rhythm of her breathing. The faint scent of his aftershave washed over her, and she pulled her arms up around her torso.

"Lisbon," he whispered. She continued to stare at the wall.

"Lisbon, I know how you must feel right now, betrayed and alone." He paused and she stiffened slightly. "I just want you to know that we're doing everything in our power-"

"And you expect me to believe that?" she goaded, her voice raspy from lack of use. Her eyes snapped back to his. "Don't placate me, Jane. I was there when everyone turned their backs on me-my coworkers, even my own damn team. Hell, the man I've always looked up to wouldn't even look at me."

Her voice wavered and she saw him studying her out of the corner of her eye. In any other situation she would have teased him for looking so unsure of himself. The mighty Patrick Jane- uncomfortable. She drew in a shaky breath that was half laugh and half sob. In that second, he made up his mind and wrapped his arms cautiously around her. She stiffened, before relaxing into his arms allowing herself a small bit of comfort. His fingers danced across her back, rubbing small circles as she curled her arms around him. She could feel him turn his head sideways, and she swore she felt the slight pressure of his lips on her neck. It was gone as quickly as it had come, and she decided she had imagined it.

The reality of what she was doing caused her to stiffen once more, and she reluctantly pulled back. Jane held on for a brief second before dropping his arms and backing up a step. She lowered her eyes and tried to find some spark of hope that everything would be alright. The sound of a buzzer jerked her out of her false sense of security and she raised her guard once more. The door swung open and Lisbon looked up to see Sylvie standing in the doorway. The older woman looked slightly disappointed to have intruded on the private moment unfolding in front of her.

"Mr. Jane, it's time for you to go," she said firmly. "Visiting hours are over. Let me just... straighten the visiting area, and I'll escort you out."

Lisbon almost smiled at the fact Sylvie was trying to give them a few extra minutes. The silver-haired guard was truly and unexpected blessing in this dismal place. She stood up and slowly exhaled, as Jane mimicked her movements. She was caught unaware, when he grabbed her arm and spun her back towards him. His expression was serious, and he lifted his hand to slowly brush a wayward curl out of her eyes.

"Not everyone," he said after a moment. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Not everyone turned their back on you, Lisbon."

Her face softened at his admission, and she watched as his gaze dropped down to her lips. He frowned as he softly brushed his thumb across her busted lip, and she nearly closed her eyes at the soft touch. He seemed to weigh the options, or perhaps the consequences, before making up his mind. Stepping closer, he pressed his mouth to her forehead in a chaste kiss before brushing past her. Her mind reeled as she considered the line they were dancing awfully close to. She stood frozen in place as he disappeared down the hallway with Sylvie on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

***Tentative wave* Hello everyone! I know y'all are thinking- just what was this story about and who's Divinia? I fail, but I did make a promise long ago that I would never leave a story unfinished. Unfortunately, I have had writing issues lately so updates have been few and far between! I apologize for keeping y'all waiting. Just know that I have missed it (and y'all!) greatly! However, I am feeling much more like myself (FINALLY) and I've already started the next chapter of this and I've started a beginning chapter for my third crossover. So yay!**

**Thank you to ELODIE WOLFE, JISBON4EVER, FAMOUS4IT, WATCHYOUWALK, LITTLEMENDER, TROMANA, 24MENTALISTLOVER, ANNI, DUBBERS, EBONY10, FROGSTER, EBONY10, INTHENAME, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, BOUTONDOR, and ANABELLE for reviewing the last chapter oh so long ago! Y'all keep me writing! I reread last chapter's reviews recently, and it was the inspiring push my muse needed! Y'all don't know how awesome you really are! Thanks bunches!**

Chapter 4

Patrick Jane bristled as he strode back to his car. Wrenching the car door open, he slid into the front seat without another word. His mind was racing as he cataloged every detail he had just witnessed. His mouth settled into a grim expression as he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He knew there had to be a solution. There must be some way to get Lisbon out of there as quickly as possible. His investments would take the bank a few more days to process, but maybe he could go to the source of the problem. With renewed vigor, he started the car and quickly sped back towards Sacramento.

The sky was dark when he pulled into the empty driveway. The quaint suburban neighborhood was dotted with the flicker of streetlights and carefully manicured lawns, but Patrick Jane didn't notice. Slamming the door shut, he quickly arrived at the front door. Without a thought towards the time, he rang the doorbell, before impatiently knocking on the wooden frame. Through the side window, he noticed a light brighten as heavy footsteps approached. Clearing his throat, he carefully schooled his features into a pleasant expression as the door was thrown open.

"Jane?" an annoyed Virgil Minelli asked as he peered at the man on his doorstep.

"Do you really believe she did it?" Jane said calmly as he leaned closer to the door, inching his way inside. Minelli held his ground.

"Did you really knock on my door and wake my family up at midnight to discuss a closed case?"

"CLOSED CASE? She was one of your agents! Have you even inquired about her? You know what will happen to her in there, Virgil. What has already happened-, "Jane trailed off, his voice dangerously even.

"The evidence was overwhelming, Jane. What's done is done." Minelli moved to close the door, but was quickly blocked by Jane's foot. The older man glared at the consultant. "I've already lost my best agent. Don't make me declare you unfit for duty as well."

"She won't speak. She doesn't eat. She's already been ambushed, because they can't keep her safe. Someone beat her, Virgil. I saw the blood with my own eyes," Jane stated as his voice built in intensity. Minelli stated to interrupt, but Jane pushed through.

"What happens tomorrow? Or the next day? You've locked her in a cage filled with criminals she put there in the first place," he spit in disgust. "You say you stand for justice- a man of the law. And yet, you've tossed an innocent woman you considered a daughter aside without a rational thought."

Jane was breathing heavily as he narrowed his gaze. A small burst of satisfaction shot through him when he saw the flicker of doubt in Virgil Minelli's eyes.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you honestly believe Teresa Lisbon turned her back on the law, on the people she considers family, and murdered that man?"

His accusation was met with silence as Minelli opened then closed his mouth. With one last judgmental glare, Jane turned and strode back to his Citroen without another glance back leaving a weary Virgil Minelli grasping the doorway in thought.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon didn't bother to move from her curled position on the small mattress when her door clanged open. She had finally grown used to the echoing noise that prevented anyone from forming a coherent thought, let alone get a decent sleep. Facing the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to the sounds of breakfast being delivered. She could hear Sylvie sigh in disapproval when she continued to lie there motionless. A few seconds passed before the door banged shut once more.

It had been twelve hours since Jane's visit left her with swirling emotions and a splitting headache. His gentle words caught her off-guard as she tried to comprehend the game he was playing. She replayed the conversation in her mind once more, deciphering the clues that would supposedly lead to her release. Of course, knowing Jane, his actions could just as well tack on a few more years to her sentence. She tried to swallow, her throat constricting against the invading moisture.

Her lip throbbed. Running a soft hand along her side, she winced at the bruising she knew would have formed. She wasn't sure how much Jane would have noticed, but she hoped it wasn't much. She didn't want anyone to worry. Choking back a strangled laugh, she rolled over and let her eyes adjust to the glaring fluorescent light. Glancing towards the plate, she reached forward and grabbed the semi-cold toast. Taking a small bite, she forced herself to chew and swallow the dry piece of bread.

Self-pity would get her nowhere. She had learned long ago, that she couldn't trust anyone. This situation had only cemented that thought in her mind. Jane may have something up his sleeve, but she couldn't rely on parlor tricks to uncover everything. She had been framed. Someone, somewhere was determined to break her down, and she refused to give them the satisfaction. If she wanted to prove her innocence, then she couldn't rely on anyone but herself.

The next time her door opened, she looked into Sylvie's surprised eyes as the guard took in the empty plate and her charge's clear gaze. Teresa Lisbon was looking much more like a state agent, and Sylvie was willing to bet it had something to do with yesterday's handsome visitor.

"Sylvie, can you get me access to my case file?"

* * *

Kimball Cho had been staring at the same page for over fifteen minutes. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts and focus on the words in front of him. This wasn't right, he thought as he glanced around the small office. It wasn't his. Sure. He had been promoted to unit leader despite his protests, but he had yet to settle in. Grabbing his file, he headed back to the bullpen and sank down into his old chair. Refocusing his attention on the file in front of him, his lips quirked up in a faint smile. This was where he belonged.

An hour later, he looked up when he caught a faint blur of motion out of the corner of his eye. He frowned as he watched Patrick Jane emerge from the small storage room with a file in hand. He knew Teresa Lisbon's closed file hadn't been sent to permanent storage yet, and he had no doubt as to which file Jane had emerged with. There was only one thing on the consultant's mind, and that was their ex-boss. Leaning back in thought, his brow furrowed and he wondered if they had missed something. A sense of dread came across the Asian man as he contemplated the atrocity that might have been committed in the name of justice and frenzied emotions.

Looking back at the empty office across the hall, he frowned. Was Teresa Lisbon innocent after all? Closing the file in front of him, he went over the evidence he had memorized long ago once more.


	5. Chapter 5

I think this story is cursed. It seems to come and go as it pleases. Oh well, it should wrap up fairly soon! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through my crazy updates! Once again, I've completely forgotten where I was going with this one, so I'm going to try and finish it relatively soon. Thus..I defaulted to my traditional Lisbon angst. Research for this story happened like two years ago, so please forgive any mistakes or impossibilities. It's fiction!

I feel really productive today, and I just posted Ch. 3 of my third crossover The Dark Side of the Moon. I love that universe! If you haven't read it, I encourage you to give it a try! Start with Through the Looking Glass which is the first in the series. I recently reread it, and FFN deleted my page breaks. Boo. It is rougher than I remember, so I do plan to rework it, but I still think it's enjoyable!

Plus, I'm feeling better, and I've started walking longer distances now! YAY! Read the author's note for Catch & Release if you want to know more.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I love hearing from y'all!

* * *

Chapter Five

The evidence was damning. Lisbon's prints were all over the murder weapon. She had refused the polygraph and then failed it later. She had admitted to having blackouts, and with her father's alcoholic past, it put a dark spin on the bottle of whiskey he knew she kept in her bottom drawer. Lisbon would have been furious when she heard McTier had been released. Anything endangering the welfare of a child sent her a little closer to the edge.

Rapists didn't stop.

Cops knew that better than anyone.

It wasn't farfetched to believe she had taken it upon herself to find a solution. Shit. Any of them would have considered it, especially after the stress of the weeks before. Cho groaned softly to himself. He had been over every little detail with the team, and there didn't seem to be any other answers. Even though everything pointed to Teresa Lisbon, Cho still felt guilty sitting in her old office. He dropped his head into his hands. Even his brain still considered it her office.

A few seconds later, he began to get angry. He had known Lisbon the longest. She had handpicked him from the lower ranks to form a new unit and be her second-in-command. She said she was impressed by his investigative skills. That he had seen things others had missed and was a blessing in the interrogation room. He clenched his fists. So why couldn't he find anything? Why did she do this? He trusted her. After all, he thought he knew her. Granted, they weren't too chummy outside of work, but they still told each other things. He was proud being Teresa Lisbon's confidant.

Suddenly, he paled.

That was it.

Lisbon told him things.

She would have told him about her blackouts. She would have wanted someone to keep an extra eye on her in the field, whether she explicitly said so or not. He racked his brain while flipping through the calendar, trying to remember if she had said anything conclusive. He normally remembered their private chats. They had become rarer since Jane had joined the team. He vaguely recalled her mentioning she hadn't been feeling well during the Dunninger case. That would have been about four weeks ago. That was relatively unusual for her. The woman seemed to never get sick.

Picking up his phone, he could have cared less about the late hour.

"Jane? It's Cho. Did anything different start happening to Lisbon about four to six weeks ago? Something's not right."

* * *

Teresa Lisbon felt even more discouraged after reading through her case file. No wonder she had been arrested. The evidence was overwhelming and relatively conclusive. She felt sick to her stomach. Maybe she had done it. She had killed people in the line of duty before. Could she have killed a serial rapist recently released? Sadly, the first thought that popped into her mind was yes. She could have. If McTier hadn't already been killed, she would have been sorely tempted to now. The man was a piece of work.

She let out a strangled sob.

Was this what it felt like to go crazy?

To slowly lose pieces of yourself until you were no longer sure if you were even human?

It must be.

It was all that stupid psychologist's fault. Wasn't the purpose of those visits supposed to stop something like this? He obviously wasn't very good at his job if he had missed something this big. Normal people don't just snap and kill someone. She sighed, and winced as her lip began to throb. She had finally been allowed to go to the infirmary, only to discover it needed a few stitches. She was sure she looked rather grotesque now. Not that anyone cared.

She stood up, and signaled the guard on duty that she was ready to be escorted back to her cell. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the other two inmates slowly entering the study room after being signed in by their escort. As she waited for Sylvie, she felt her skin begin to prickle. Shivering, she looked up in time to see the larger woman swing a book into the unsuspecting guard's head. The girl crumpled to the floor with a soft groan, as the other inmate lunged towards her allowing the second inmate to quickly leave.

"Get the pig!" she screamed, her eyes manic from obvious drug withdrawal.

Lisbon got into a fighting stance, thankful for years of hand to hand training. She hoped Sylvie arrived quickly as she swung her fist into the other woman's nose. Glancing towards the fallen guard, Lisbon started to maneuver herself in a way that would position her in front of the younger woman. Another death on her conscience was not what she needed.

Catching a blow to her temple, Lisbon shook her head and tried to clear her vision as she sidestepped another crazy punch. Lisbon could hear the guard rustling behind her, and she yelled for the girl to stay out of the way. Her attacker took that moment to lunge toward her once again, this time catching her unexpected. Lisbon felt a sharp pain in her thigh and she gasped. Seconds later, the crazed inmate fell to the ground. As Lisbon began to slump towards the floor, she could barely make out Sylvie standing in front of her holding a taser.

"Glad you made the party," she said hoarsely.

Jane's sarcasm with authorities was apparently rubbing off on her. Looking down, she noticed what looked to be a pen cap lodged in her thigh and letting a trail of blood run down her leg. She tried to smile at Sylvie, but a hiss of pain escaped instead. The emergency lights began to flash right as everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter! I haven't been feeling well (stupid PT), but I didn't want to leave y'all with a cliffhanger for too long. Plus, I'm going to need more energy to write the next scene (waiting room meetup between the team, Jane, and Minelli), so I decided to hold off for now and put it in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing all the lovely comments. It makes me happy to be writing again!

A big thank you to: Tromana, Kaoh, SincerelyTruly, ChiefBandit, JadeWeapon, Jisbon4ever, and MerriWyllow for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six

As Lisbon slowly regained consciousness, she decided she must have hit her head harder than she thought. She could hear unintelligible screeching as the guards continued to restrain the other inmate, and assumed she had only been out for a few minutes. She could feel someone putting pressure on her leg, and she was suddenly grateful that it was only the cap to a ballpoint pen. It could have been worse. The thought made her almost laugh… only a pen cap. Being stabbed by a pen was not something she had ever expected, but she decided that laughing in this situation might only get her sent to a psychiatric facility. She already felt like she was losing it, but that wasn't something she ever wanted to experience.

Cracking open one eye, Sylvie's blurry form hovered above her. She tried to open her mouth to let her know that she was okay, but her tongue refused to cooperate. Tensing, she clenched her teeth as another wave of pain rolled up her leg. Lisbon's hands fumbled towards her thigh, but were quickly batted away by the treating paramedics. An IV was placed in her left arm, and she felt a rush of cold as the medicine shot through her veins. She felt her body relax as she was loaded onto a stretcher. She blinked hard once, then twice, trying to keep the room in focus. Words began to clear, but she was so very tired. It was hard to focus on what anyone was saying until Sylvie started to stroke her right arm.

"You're going to be fine. I'll notify your Mr. Jane," Sylvie said as she patted her shoulder before the paramedics carried her out of the room.

Her mouth tightened and she wanted to argue that Jane was in no way hers, but all she managed was another blink. The ambulance ride was bumpy, and she grimaced when they hit another pot hole. Her head was pounding and the shrill voices of the emergency crew coupled with the radio updates didn't help. Thankfully, it was a short ride. A few minutes later, another doctor stood over her, mouth moving, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a nurse stick a syringe into her IV before everything went blessedly black.

* * *

"Was anything different four to six weeks ago?" Cho repeated the question as Jane paced in front of him.

The blond man had made it to the office in record time, and had grudgingly accepted Cho's apology for not believing him in the first place. Jane pushed aside his anger. There were more important things at stake, and if Cho had picked up on even a hint of what happened to Lisbon then he would be extremely grateful. Jane let out a long sigh as he sunk onto the couch. His eyes fell on the empty coffee mug resting on Cho's desk and he jumped up as if he had been burned.

"She joked with me about switching to tea that Tuesday. Said the office coffee was worse than usual-" Jane started, almost babbling.

"But that was the morning she was late because she had an appointment with the CBI shrink. We had to wait for her before being called out to process the scene," Cho finished.

"Lisbon didn't like him. Said he made her uncomfortable."

"Boss is a good judge of character."

Their eyes connected and they both paused before leaping into a flurry of motion. Jane bounded into her office to see if she had any records of appointments that day while Cho placed a call to Minelli. He knew the director wouldn't be thrilled at the late night call, but hopefully the man would have a change of heart once he realized how they had condemned Lisbon. In moments, Jane was back at his side urgently flipping through paperwork. The consultant's phone rang, and he stepped aside to answer without interfering with Cho's phone call.

"It's Agent Cho. Sorry to call so late, but it's about Lisbon. Jane and I found something." Cho hung up and looked up in time to see Jane turn deathly white, papers fluttering to the floor.

"There was an attack. She's been taken to the hospital."

* * *

Virgil Minelli slowly put his phone on the nightstand. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he continued to stare off across the room. His mind was racing a mile a minute, but he still needed a few moments to collect himself. Shoving his blanket off, he swung his closet door open and began fumbling for a decent outfit that would look somewhat presentable at the hospital. As he finished getting ready, a deep feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach, and he wondered how he could have possibly misjudged the situation.

The case was cut and dry. Sure, the thought of what smart cop would leave implicating evidence at a crime scene had crossed his mind, but that was just it. Teresa Lisbon hadn't been in her right mind. Groaning, he located his wallet and keys and headed to his car. This was going to bite him in the ass. He would never forgive himself if Jane was right. But first, he had to get to the hospital and convince the consultant he might be able to help. He owed Lisbon that.


End file.
